halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenn-G278
Spartan Anya-G271, born Anya Kuhn,''' '''is a Spartan-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, Spartan Operations, and the Office of Naval Intelligence. She is a the team sniper for the Spartan-III team, Team Bayonet. She fought at the tail-end of the Human-Covenant War and also fought in the Requiem Campaign. Anya was a Petty Officer Second Class prior to joining the Spartan Branch. Biography Early Life Anya Kuhn was born on June 15th, 2538, on Alluvion to parents Jacob and Elizabeth Kuhn. Her father owned a small construction business while her mother worked in the tourism industry. She had an older brother named Alex who was 5 years old at the time of her birth. In the year of 2542, when the Covenant began glassing her home planet of Alluvion, her mother forced her brother and her aboard the last evacuation ship leaving the planet. Both her parents were killed in the glassing of the planet. Aboard the evacuation ship, her and Alex became separated, to which she never saw him again. She remained in tears for the majority of the journey. New Beginnings She was eventually kicked off the evacuation ship on Reach and made her way to the nearest refugee camp. At some point in 2543, at the age of 5, she was noticed by a man on his way to work at the in . Upon asking why she was crying, she told the story of how she couldn't find her family after leaving the ship. After hearing her story the man had realized what had happened and said that she could come with him. The man said his name was Derek Varga and that he worked for the Office of Naval Intelligence, he quickly became a father figure for the young and scared Anya. After a few weeks, Agent Varga deduced that she was from Alluvion, and that her parents were killed during the glassing, she broke down in tears after hearing this. Agent Varga would continue to take care of her until 2544. At this point Spartan-III Gamma Company had began recruiting children, Agent Varga thought Anya would be a perfect fit. She eagerly said yes. Training In training, Trainee-G217 would be assigned to Team Bayonet, becoming lifelong friends with all of them. She excelled at shooting, becoming one of the top-shots of Gamma Company. She furthered this skill as she began to train with sniper rifles, becoming extremely accurate at long ranges. She also performed well at reconnaissance roles. During training she developed a love for European history and learning. By the end of training, she was in the top five for marksmanship, placed highly in stealth operations, overall placed well. Team Bayonet and Anya placed 4th overall against every team in Gamma Company, narrowly losing to compete for top honors to . Unlike most other Spartans, she had someone who she considered "like family" watching her with pride. Following the graduation Agent Varga approached her, and after a brief talk gave her a custom, 'up-sized' version of an ONI as a gift for graduating. This would to become her main sidearm in the years following. Team Bayonet ''Main Article: ''Team Bayonet Anya would work with Team Bayonet until her decision to join ONI in late 2554. Team Bayonet was made up of the follow Spartans. * Dan-G076 * Tom-G012 * Anya-G271 * Theo-G026 * Jess-G141 Human-Covenant War ''Main Article: '' In the weeks following the fall of her second home, Reach, Team Bayonet and Anya were deployed to Earth just as the Battle of Mombasa was beginning. Battle of Earth Battle of Mombasa ''Main Article: '' While in the Battle of Mombasa, Team Bayonet was prioritized with the evacuation and aid of civilians. Despite being prioritized with aid, G-271 achieved her first Covenant kill on a , shooting him through his eye, as he held the body of a civilian atop a building. She would later regard this as one of her "finer moments" of her career. Without anytime for rest, her along with Team Bayonet were flown to Sydney, Australia to prepare for an upcoming attack.